Nutrias y Leones o Lectoras y Dragones
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Una noche inusual en la sala de los menesteres para una pareja inusual. Fic para Eli.J-NB


En Hogwarts sucedían cosas extrañas constantemente, claro, era una escuela de Magia y Hechicería, pero después de La Batalla Final o Gran Batalla como la habían apodado los medios de comunicación parecía haber aumentado el número de sucesos extravagantes pasando en los momentos más peculiares, aunque a pesar de los extraños que eran los últimos meses desde la Gran Batalla ver a una nutria y a un león juntarse frente al tapiz de un hombre y trolls en tutus seguía siendo un espectáculo que no muchos podrían jactarse de haber visto.

Aunque era mucho más maravilloso, en términos de magia, cuando la nutria se convirtió en una bonita chica de rizos castaños, que sonreía a su compañero mientras se paseaba frente a la puerta tres veces,dejando que el dorado león cruzara primero por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres que al parecer había sobrevivido al Fuego Maldito,donde el león se transformo en un chico de cabellos rubios e intrigantes ojos grises pálidos

-Draco-murmuró la chica,apoyándose en su compañero,mientras inclinaba la cabeza para recibir un beso que el chico le dio felizmente

-Hermione-contestó el muchacho,Draco,en cuanto se separaron. Tomó su mano guiándola hacia el sillón de dos plazas que la sala les había proporcionado,se sentó graciosamente mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado estirando las piernas sobre su regazo- ¿Supongo que les dijiste a Weasel y al Cara Rajada?-preguntó con indiferencia,acariciando distraídamente la pierna de la muchacha, aunque hizo una mueca cuando Hermione lo golpeó el hombro con su puño-Ok,¿les dijiste,amor mío,a Weasley y a Harry sobre nosotros?-reformuló su pregunta,dándole su sonrisa más encantadora,causando que la chica sonriera también

Hermione suspiró,viéndose cansada - Si. Hoy les dije a Ron y a Harry-hizo una mueca mezclada con una sonrisa al recordar las reacciones de sus amigos

-¿Y?-preguntó Draco,puede que a él no le interesara la opinión de los Gryffindors,pero para Hermione sí que le interesaba la opinión de sus mejores amigos

-Harry se rió y dijo que no somos nada disimulados y que ya era hora que les dijera -sonrió con cariño la castaña recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado al descubrir que su despistado mejor amigo se había dado cuenta de su romance con el menor de los Malfoy-también dijo " una lágrima y ni tu madre te reconocerá cuando acabe contigo,Malfoy"-imitó a Harry,mientras ponía cara de severidad fingida que su amigo también había puesto al darle la advertencia

El rubio resopló, medio alegre que su novia tuviera buenos amigos y medio ofendido porque pensaran que el le haría daño a Hermione, moriría y perdería toda la fortuna Malfoy antes de hacerle daño a su lectora novia -¿Y Ronald?-preguntó, aunque hizo una mueca cuando la sonrisa cayó de los labios de su novia y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco-¿Qué dijo el imbécil,amor?-la abrazó contra su cuerpo,como si tratara de protegerla de todo mal

-Primero afirmó que tu me tenías controlado con magia negra y le insistió a Harry que me comprobara-estando Harry en un curso de Medimagia básica durante su sexto año Madame Pomfrey le había enseñado los hechizos de análisis básicos que demostraban si alguien estaba siendo coaccionado con magia-cuando salieron negativos, dijo que tenía que ser una poción y que debía ir a San Mungo porque "era imposible que 'Mione- _él sabe que yo odio ese apodo-_ estuviera saliendo con una sucia serpiente mortífago como Draco "hurón" Malfoy"- hizo las comillas en el aire, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro frustrada-Cuando le dije que de verdad te quería dijo que estaba loca y que tanta lectura me había hecho mal,y se negó a escucharme-suspiró temblorosamente, mientras el pulgar de Draco limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que demostraban cuanto dolor le había causado el rechazo de su mejor amigo a su relación

-Deja que repose un poco, sabes que no quiso hacerte sentir mal. Ya entrara en razón-la tranquilizó en voz baja, reprimiendo su primera idea que era que mandara a la mierda a Weasley

-Lo sé- sonó,mientras levantaba la cara del pecho de Draco, mientras un curioso y pícaro ojo marrón miraba a los grises del muchacho. Moviendo una pierna, quedó sentada en el regazo del rubio, sus manos, automáticamente, subiendo al suave cabello que tanto amaba acariciar- ¿Y si dejamos de hablar de mis amigos?¿Hmm?

-Una excelente idea-respondió,besándola con cariño y poniendo fin cualquier plática esa noche

* * *

¡Hola,gente preciosa!

Este pequeño fic fue un "pedido" de la preciosa persona que es Eli.J-NB

Cuando contestó bien a mis preguntas en mi otro fic "Criado ¿Por Los Potter?" (aquí publicidad descarada), se ganó un fic, pidió un Dramione y aquí está. ¡Espero que te guste!

Persona preciosa AKA Eli: Me pediste una pareja que no había pensado que nunca escribiría, así que gracias

Por si acaso a alguien le interesa la nutria significa el lado femenino, la curiosidad y el equilibrio

El león significa poder,energía,vitalidad. símbolo del oro y la riqueza. Suena como Draco,¿no?

Cas, fuera


End file.
